


Movie night or something else?

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [38]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: When Brienne and Jaime are tricked into a movie date, it blossoms into so much more.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Movie night or something else?

_“Oh yes,”_ the woman on the screen was moaning, her voice sultry, eyes shut as she held on to her lover. “ _Yes, please, yes.”_

Brienne felt her throat go dry. Everything had gone awry tonight. She and Jaime were trapped into watching a movie that had more sex than plot—a deliberate attempt, she could gather, on the part of their so-called well-wishers. Over time, their matchmaking attempts had ranged from abandoning them at dinners to locking them together in a room overnight under some lame pretext.

But this—sending them to a night show of a film like this was taking its toll on her. 

Biting her lip as the woman’s screams intensified, Brienne felt her hand hitch her skirt up her thighs and drift between her legs. Butterflies somersaulting all around her tummy, she began fingering herself, her imagination running wild as she pictured herself in the place of the heroine. Breathing heavily, she rubbed hard, harder, rolling her hips and gently rocking back and forth, squeezing her hand between her thighs—

“You okay, wench?”

Breath caught in her throat, she pulled her hand away and pulled herself together. “Give me a moment.” 

Before he could question her, she got up and made her way out of the hall.

Safe behind the closed door of the ladies’ room, she let herself breathe. But the peace of the solitude did nothing to calm her down. The fluttering still persisted in her belly. Her head was still woozy and her panties stuck to her like they were second skin. She spared herself a glance at the mirror. Face flushed with arousal, she was as blatantly obvious as obvious could be. Glad that Jaime couldn’t make out her face in the dark, she heaved a sigh of relief.

Seconds passed, then minutes, but she didn’t dare go out and face him, didn’t dare face her desires. Some day, she wished she could look them in the eye, confront them—then either succumb or push them away. But neither had been possible, the first, because he wasn’t interested, and the second due to her lack of willpower. 

Cupping her cheeks with her palms, she stood glaring at her reflection across the washbasin, and tried to push into her head something other than the incessant throbbing of her cunt, hoping that might blank out her mind to thoughts of him. But the images that flashed, big and vivid, in the murky world of her mind’s eye were more than sordid and so shameless erotic that she ended up feeling wobbly and— 

“Is everything okay?”

“Jaime?” A quick nervous glance at the mirror told her that her ill-timed blush and the worse than ill-timed twinge between her legs were going to be the death of her. Her arousal was so unbearably powerful and blatant she feared it might seep through her pores and present itself to the man who was the cause of it all. “You shouldn’t be here, this is the ladies—”

“I placed a _‘wet floor’_ sign board outside.” He kicked the door shut and bolted it. “And I added a _‘washroom under repair’_ sign for good measure,” he added, sounding pleased with himself. “You look all—” There was something in the way he was regarding her, the pull in his eyes overpowering and overwhelming her. “What’s wrong—”

“I want to go home,” she complained, not knowing how else to escape the situation. “I can’t stand this movie, this—”

“Is it the movie or is it because the two of us were left marooned in the theatre?” He advanced, irritation clouding his handsome face. “Tyrion and Bronn—they’ll never tire of it, will they?”

So he was put off by it. Disappointment trickled into her, joining the embarrassment and helplessness. His crotch, however, spoke a different language. But then, it could mean nothing—reflex, probably, an after-effect of the skin show and staged sex they’d been made to sit through. 

“I know, right?” she lamely replied, compelled to say something in return, forcing a laugh, forcing normalcy into her voice and body language. “Which is why we ought to ditch this date, to prove them wrong, to show that they’ll never succeed.”

He swallowed, his Adam’s apple drawing her attention, making her feel all tingly in the wrong places. The tension in the air was palpable. If someone were to strike a match, the air would explode. “And you don’t want them to succeed, Brienne?” 

“I—” she didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t admit the truth. She lacked the smoothness to lie. She couldn’t express and she couldn’t suppress. Such was her sorry state.

“Why don’t we let them win for a change?” His tone was a soft whisper, quiet, yet something screaming beneath it. Before she could put her mind to work and figure out if she’d heard him right, he edged his way into her personal space. “Why don’t we—” His hands hovered close to her waist, shaking fingers aching to touch her, yet, hesitant, waiting for consent and approval. “Unless you don’t want it—”

“Gods, I’ve wanted you for ages!” she interjected, all her feelings for him bursting out in that one confession. “Jaime, I—”

“Let’s give in this time.” His hands were on her, one on her hip, the other caressing up her front and inching its way up before resting on her breasts. Tension gripped her body. She was quivering in anticipation of what he might propose next. The ache in her pussy was maddening, and it took her a great deal of restraint to stop herself from grinding her crotch against his. “Right here. Right now.”

“But—” Her head full of questions, she didn’t know whether to voice them or surrender to him first. “If you felt the same why didn’t you act all along—”

“I thought you weren’t interested, Brienne.” His husky voice was affecting her, drilling deep into her cunt. His chiseled strong jaw crashed down all her walls. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you—” Lustful green eyes dropped to her mouth, seducing her, kissing the hell out of her without even touching her. “I want to rip that sexy blouse off and—” He licked his lips, and everything about him sucked her in—his eyes feasting on every inch of her body, the way he pulled her towards him. “I want you, wench—”

Awareness of her surroundings came knocking in, gatecrashing into her horny state. “We’re in a public place—” she started to say, but fucking the man of her dreams in a deserted ladies room was far from her fantasy of a first time, but logic be damned, she wanted it like this. 

_Hard_. _Furious_. She wanted him to pin her down to the sink and pound her like crazy. 

Another step, and they were chest to chest. Her tits came alive, brushing into his chest. So hard they were—almost capable of boring holes in his shirt. His breath had an appetite of its own—seeping into her, burning her, consuming and devouring her.

“Jaime—” 

He closed in, wrapping his arm possessively around her, his hand cupping her face, his lips claiming hers. She softly sighed into his mouth. He led them backwards until her ass hit the edge of the sink. She held on to the support behind her, and his hands followed, trapping hers, holding her there, pinning her between himself and the washbasin. He kept kissing her, moving his lips from her mouth to her neck and then to her nipple through her flimsy shirt and bra. She stifled a moan—whether it was the effect of his assault on her breasts or his bulge grinding against her hips, she wasn’t sure. 

He returned to her lips again, wasting no time, ramming his lustful tongue into her mouth. His entire body a wildly enthusiastic participant in this kiss, he pushed into her, his erection pressing against her, his hands releasing hers to roam up and down her body. From the way he touched and kissed and ached for contact, she could tell she was in for a rough fuck. Her cunt was soaked, her wetness breaching the barriers of her useless undergarment and trespassing down to her thighs. 

Imprisoning him in her arms, she began rocking her hips against him. More agony, she inflicted on herself, and even more she wanted.

_More… more..._

Untangling himself, he put some space between them. “Let’s get these clothes out of our way," he murmured, voice thick and deep with lust and so much more.

He unbuttoned her shirt and pulled her tits out of her bra, and his mouth immediately closing on her nipple, he sucked and bit her, leaving her trembling under the onslaught of a wide array of sensations. His teeth sank into her soft skin, the feeling somewhere in between heaven and hell— fucking amazing. This was torture—staying still on one nipple, then moving his mouth to the other. This was pain—the way his fingers went southwards to pull up her skirt. One hand on her nipple, the other sliding into her panties, there was no way she was going to survive this for more than a few seconds, no way—

“Fuck, I never knew you wanted me this much, wench.”

“I told you I do.”

They were locked in a mad frenzy of muddled disrobing. Pulling off shirts and skirts, undoing belts and buckles, unbuttoning pants and shoving her panties off, all of it punctuated with kisses, moans and whispers. She squirmed when he plunged in the first finger—scorching skin pushing into her blazing flesh, knocking her off her feet. Another finger followed—and his mouth, determined to do its bit, settled down on her neck. 

Wet kisses grazed different parts of her, his tongue dragging along her neck, tracing her cleavage before drifting down to a nipple that stood as erect as his cock. Buried under the heat of his mouth on her neck, on her breasts, she hissed a sigh and pulled him closer, her hands sliding down his back to get a grip of the swell of his ass. He sucked and licked and kissed, nipping at the skin, the deftness of his fingers making her wonder how far he’d experimented with women before her.

She whimpered as his fingers slithered to and fro in a see-saw rhythm over her pulsating clit. She shuddered, and he went in deeper. She arched her hips, yearning for more.

“Gods, you’re flooded.”

She wanted to agree, to tell him she needed him to get further than that and beyond, but when his fingers pushed up inside her, words failed her, thoughts fled from her mind. The oncoming storm of her impending orgasm was the only sensation alive and kicking, screaming and blazing across every inch of skin and every nerve, but before it could strike her down, he pulled away.

“I want to taste you, Brienne,” he demanded, voice hoarse, dripping with hunger.

“Someone might come—” 

Her breath hitched when he fell to his knees, silencing her, leaving her toes curling in anticipation. She could feel him sniff, smell her desire, and it drove her wild with lust. He wrapped his arms around her hips, spreading her legs. She could feel his hands rubbing up and down her aching body from waist to thighs—outwards and inside, kissing and stroking her sensitive skin, his warm skin so fucking good on her. 

A gentle fire, at first, he was all soft and tender, and when his lips captured her clit and slit, she was left battling an all-consuming inferno. She fumbled for the sink for support. She moaned, and so did he to match her tune, when his tongue slid into her, ravishing her, wildly eating her out. 

“Feels good, wench?”

She wanted to answer, but words were, after all, words, and words, no matter how dirty or poetic she’d choose them to be, would do no justice to how she felt. He kissed and sucked and nibbled away, his heavy breathing attuned to the unladylike sounds she made as the climax rode her. Her body shaking and exploding above him, she dissolved in his arms, waves of pleasure sweeping over her.

“I need your cock inside me,” she panted, when he twisted away from her and shuffled to his feet. 

And from the dark lust in his eyes and his throbbing shaft pressing into her, she could make out he was done with his patience.

Hoisting her leg to rest it on the sink, he stepped between her. And she could feel a shiver of anticipation run down her spine. He teased her, his hard tip coaxing itself in, nudging her open just a little, and then retreating. He tormented her, repeating this over and over until she couldn’t take it anymore.

“Jaime!”

Clenched with anticipation, she took him in as he took her cunt, plunging in until his balls slapped hard against her flesh.

_Fuck._

He pulled almost all the way back out, only to batter in all the way in again. Her sensitive bits, sore, yet, craving more of his burning thickness, were left swollen and smouldering under his assault when he filled her to the hilt. He moaned and feasted on one of her tits, his hands kneading and stroking, pushing her breast into his mouth, while his cock dipped deeper inside her. Her nipple between his teeth, his length nestled within her—it felt like being trapped in a prison of pleasure.

He dug in and drew away. He pushed, then unsheathed. His cock in her. Her cunt around him. That was all she could feel. That, leading to so much more. So much...

He slammed into her over and over. And she could feel his warm breath down her heaving breasts. 

“Don't stop,” she whimpered, clawing down his back. “Please, don't stop.”

The force of his thrusts was crazily blinding, and all she could do was cling on to him and take his ruthless strokes. She’d never been fucked like this—hot and mad and furious. Every nerve ending was on fire, many she never even knew she had, making their presence felt tonight. Her hand gripped the surface she was held against, and she bucked and arched herself, reeling at his relentless pounding, this exhilarating sensation of being rigorously fucked. Her breathy screams wafted through the emptiness, his grunts mating with them, just like their bodies.

In unison, they kept going. Together, as one. _One_...

In and out. To and fro. 

He rode her at a hectic frantic pace, each thrust harder than the last. She squealed his name. She couldn’t keep going, couldn’t take it anymore, the heat pouring out of him scorching every inch of her naked body. 

Just when she thought she was about to tip over, he reached down between them. Her clit was all his to touch and rouse, to prod and provoke. She craved it like hell. And he knew it, almost as if he could sense it. A brush of his finger, and she bucked against him. “Oh my god,” she gasped, “this—this feels incredible. Just keep going.”

“Your wish is my command,” he promised.

She could feel it building inside her—that incredible coiling of tension, pleasure, and ecstasy. The clenching in her belly mounted to a peak while her walls squeezed him tight. Her clit was on fire, screaming for more, though, swollen and tortured with what had been. Her well-fucked pussy begged for a release— 

“Fuck, Jaime!”

Her quaking legs gave way, crumbling against the onslaught, but strong arms held her in place, keeping her upright as wave after wave of her orgasm rocked her from within. Her climax detonating inside her, the rise and fall was the only sensation she could recognize. Sounds, foreign and indecent, emanated from her throat, and he pressed his mouth to hers, stealing her cries, his body absorbing the tremors that left her trembling.

She could feel him—his agony, his anticipation, his need and urgency precipitating, crashing, as he sank his teeth into her shoulder, then her throat, sucking her sweat, growling into her skin. His body collapsed against hers, wrapping her in his heat, pushing her into the cold ceramic. When he came hard into her, his pleasure drilled deep within her, his body— _him_ , entrapping and ensnaring every cell of her consciousness and subconscious.

They clung to each other for several long moments, entangled, heaving and sighing, soaking in each other’s touch, scent, taste… _all_.

“Wow.” Brienne giggled, giddy and on cloud nine when they had cooled down enough to breathe properly again. “That was—”

“Shh—” he clamped a palm to her mouth “—footsteps outside. Show’s over, it looks like.”

“Shit.” Panic snapped her out of her daze. “What do we do? We can’t even get out now.”

“Thanks to my quick thinking, no one’s gonna come here anyway. So we can stay like this until the crowd clears away,” Jaime suggested, eyes darkening in lust as he pressed a kiss to her mouth. “And while we’re here, why don’t we continue with our own private show?”

**Author's Note:**

> More smut practice! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
